The present invention relates to safety steel angle assembly racks and its members, and more particularly, to a steel angle assembly rack composed of a plurality of angles with sides bent into guide edges and with long holes, and a plurality of joint members with screw holes and guide grooves in which said angles are adapted to fit.
Conventional L-shaped angles are characterized as being easily assembled and disassembled, and are used widely in offices, godowns (i.e., warehouses) and homes. However, these kinds of angles have sharp-edged sides and therefore tend to cause cuts in hands or clothes during transport and storage. Moreover, this type of angles with diminutive sectional area, weakness in construction, and less loading capacity is not up to expectation as far as safety in use and strength are concerned. Furthermore, when assembling, the angles have to be held firm by bolts and nuts, hence are lacking stability in the joints and adjustability of the horizontal shelves thereon in relation to the vertical supports.
Currently, one kind of assembly rack available on the market consists of circular or square metal pipes without sharp edges fitted together has solid multi-branch joints. It is safe in use and with more loading capacity on account of its absence of sharp edges, larger sectional area, and closed form. But this type of assembly rack is not entirely satisfactory, because of the high cost of the pipes and joints. Besides, a variety of joints have to be used in assembly, thus restricting its flexibility in use. Still, the assembly can not be adjusted even in a simple way. Still further, with multiple shelves on the rack, instead of single pipes, many pieces of pipes with joints of each section being interconnected are used. Hence structural strength and stability is reduced, and during disassembly the openings of the pipes fitting around the joints often become enlarged, thus rendering the pipes unusable for reassembly. Even when re-used in assembly, the whole assembly rack becomes unstable because the joint portions become loose.